


Burnt

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: "Come on, Bex.  It's been a rough night. You know I could make us both feel better."





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



"Come on, Bex. It's been a rough night. You know I could make us both feel better."

Charlotte's hands are warm and strong at the base of her neck, working into the knots building there.

She's not wrong. Charlotte hasn't done a thing to win back her trust, but Becky remembers - too well sometimes - how those fingers feel on her skin, underneath her clothes, inside her. 

"What are you waiting for, then?"

This won't last. Becky's been burned enough times to know that now. She just wants to feel like a winner again, even if it's only for one night.


End file.
